


The Night our Journey Began

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aman is nervous, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beautiful night spent together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can't help mentioning that iconic song, Karman Ka suhaag Raat, Kartik initiates talking, M/M, The great Tripathi kids, Where LGBT marriages have old rituals and traditions, Writer is happy, arrenged marriage, happy pujo to all, maybe pujo special fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: Hi fandom walo!! I can't believe I am posting this...I started writing this fic yesterday and today...here it is! Satrangee_ray...my lovely di, take this fic as a pujor gift from your bunu❤️
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	The Night our Journey Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satrangee_ray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrangee_ray/gifts).



“One two three four

Get on the dance floor-

Wait what. No. No...” Aman gulps. He rubs his palms again and again. He touches his nape for the umpteenth time. “Water bottle...water...abey yaar paani kaha rakkha hain! Barbar barbar bola maine Keshav ko dhyan se paani ka tin tin bottle bed ke ansh pash rakh diyo...Saale ne...usse mein-", Aman crushes those last words. 

Aman tries to gather some tranquility in his mind…because he has to. He just shouldn't mess up. The more he thinks the more his throat goes dry. It feels like pre-exam tension. Saala...he can't even cheat...here.

"Yes yes! Nursery rhymes!” Aman feels as if someone has just given him the clue to solve the hardest question of Integration on the question paper. He suddenly feels so relaxed. He lifts his collar for sometimes, fixes it for he can get the most comfort in this attire. Then he starts-

“Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..."

......

What?

…Bloody Mary??

…Seriously, Aman?

Aman face palms. He is just surprised at his own idiocy. Then he realizes what he has just spelled - "BLOODY MARY"

A chill runs through his spine. He blinks for sometimes then he lifts his head to find something floating in the air... weird dark smoke forming an intimidating figure... Aman faints.

Well...let him take a 'nap'. He needs it. Let's take a tour to the room Aman is 'sleeping' apparently.

The room is big enough for Aman to run out of fear. And the ambiance is indeed perfect for classical horror (rom?) movie's depiction. There are more than 50 candles radiating the sweetest rays ever. Apart from the rose petals on the bed, the room is mesmerized by the aroma of Lavender and Hyacinth. The slightly opened door connecting the room to a balcony is letting the silvery nocturnal blessing to fall over the floor made of white marble. 

The bed upon Aman is lying is made of mahogany bearing the delicate designs from north-eastern India…other furniture in this room bear rich aesthetic taste. Moonlight has added an extra splendor to this magical world.

Enough reason for Aman's hallucinations. 

Oh! Aman is awake!

Aman slowly opens his eyelids lying in that position for a second. The next moment, he realizes the place and time, he wants to faint again. But this time he doesn't faint... unfortunately. 

Aman again searches for water bottles. He is really thirsty now. He climbs down the bed and searches for bottles ( light jala leta to koi pit ta kya?... whatever) then he finds a green water bottle near to the bed. Clearly, some people have put their futile effort to hide it. Aman laughs at the idiocy of his cousins. "Huh! kya socha tha un gadho ne! ki mein ek bottle dhundh nahi saakta!", Aman laughs a little before opening the bottle. He drinks water from the bott-

Aman chokes on the drink.

What the hell is this! 

He somehow gulps down the rest of the drink in his mouth. Disgusted he tries to figure out what the duck is this... suddenly he gets it...

Badam doodh...

Aman coughs severely. " Ye badam doodh ka aisa taste kiu hota hain!", he huffs. He licks his lips. Before putting the bottle on the nearest table his fingers is touched by something attached to the bottle. With one mere touch the thing falls on the floor. He picks it. It's a chit.

He heads to the door and opens it fully to let the moonlight enter the room. His eyes take sometimes to get adjusted with the changed intensity of light. Then he reads some vague lines written over the piece of paper.

" Ye bottle pura kha lena. Bohut accha hain aur poushtik bhi. Tumhara tension ka level dekh ke lag raha tha ki daru ka jugad karna padega. But no. Tum do bottle beer hi nahi sambhal sakte to...wo choro. Aur shun. Don't be coward okay? Speak of your thoughts! He won't take your Viva. Get in comfortable conversation first. Take your time. But mu pein kulli atka ke nahi rakhna... I am telling you again...and DONT YOU DARE TO LOSE THAT BOX..."

Aman reads the full 'article'. He gets stuck at one line-

" Agar zyada tension ho to Nursery rhymes yaad kaarna. It really works."

“All I can remember now is 'Bloody bloody Mary’...", Aman sighs. 

Some lines come to his mind like miracle. He remembers the lines they used to play in their childhood.

" Aao millo silo saalo kacche dhaga-

Kacche dhaga..."

Haa. Kaat gaya thoughts ka dhaga...

…Miracle ka the end.

Suddenly he remembers… his phone. His phone!

He searches for it. But after a minute he rerembers something...

" Keshav!!!!!!!"

He shouts.

**_2 hours earlier..._ **

“Take a deep breath...take another deep breath...take another huge breath-"

" Saala mein blue whale nahi hoon! Jo jitna inhale karne ko kahega mein karta hi jayu karta hu jayu..., Aman huffs. “tum lok mere ankhri ummidh ho...plz Kuch to logical bolo jisse mera tension thora kame..."

" Apne friends ke saath kuch baat nahi kiya kya?...sab ki Shaadi to ho chuki hain..."

" Wo mujse bhi bade chutiya hain! Mein ne ek ko poocha ki bhai mein kya karu tension Kam karne ke liye. Uss akal se paidal ne mera pura baat hi nahi shuna aur bolne laga ki

‘Favourite flavour ka condom select karke rakh na’

I mean seriously? Suhagraat pe raat kaun sex karte hain yaar!"

Aman said this with just one breath. Resting for a moment he declared,

“Main to kiss tak nahi karunga..."

Now Rajani and Keshav choked on their drinks.

“What? Kiss bhi nahi karega?...!", Rajani asked with a serious tone. 

Aman stumbled upon his words," za-zarurat hain kya...agar wo kuch shochenge to?"

" Pati hain wo tera. Jallad nahi hain ki tujhe marne ayega. Aur tujhe kisne bola ki tujhe kiss karna hi hain. It's totally upon to you"." Yeah right..."

" Mein tujhe bol rahi hu kiuki Jiju ko dekhte hi tujhme Kuch ho jata hain...tera face dekh ke lagta hain ki kisine tere toothpaste se pyaar hata liya..."

Now Aman's eyes become dreamy...his husband, Kartik Singh...he can't depict the feelings he had when he had seen him for the first time. His eyes...his figure...and most of all...his smile! Kuch ho unke smile mein...and he can remember ki shaadi pakki hone ke din...when they met for the second time...there was a triangle shaped tatto on his neck...wo tatto definitely did something to him...he had felt a shiver.

“Hello. Hello Aman", Rajani asked.

Aman got his senses back. Rajani continued, “Listen bhai...darne ka nahi. Tu ja. Jake fad de...abey tujhe integration ki uss curve se dar nahi laga aur tu apne husband se milne par dar raha hain?..."

" Kya yaar. Physics physics hota hain..."

" Aur yaha physical hone ki baat ho rahi hain isiliye teri faat rahi hain?"

" Keshav!"

" Tu mujhe apna phone diyo. Acche acche romantic songs ki playlist de deta hu. Ye shun na. Mood Accha ho Jayega", Keshav said.

" Ek mast tips aur jan ke rakh. Kam karegi hi karegi. Agar dar lagna start kare to nursery rhymes gaana start Kar dena...mast hain- e ab mujhe jana hoga. Tu bharosa rakh khudpe aur jah Aman jile apni raat! Tufani macha de jawani ka."

" Bhaaagggg!"

Rajani and Keshav stood up. Winking at Aman they gradually came down to the main hall. After a few moments Keshav asked Rajani," Tujhe ki laagta ssthain...ispe itna confidence hain?"

Rajani smiles at first. Then she continued," Tripathiyo Ka launda hain wo...chipi huyi aag hain usme...fiqr na kar". They made a meaningful eye contact and smiled together giving a high five.

........

Aman can remember now that that idiot Keshav had taken his phone and didn't return...

He wants to sleep...also he wants to remain awake simultaneously. Ekdom pre-exam feel ho raha hain. Aman lifts his hand. He stares at the wedding ring like a ghost. He is going to stare for moments....

He suddenly remembers " Aao milo silo saalo" …

" Rasmalai khayenge...rasmalai...", he again sticks like an old gramophone. He pulls his hair as if he can't remember the answer to the known question. Then- 

URECA!

" Hamne khaye samose

Samose bade acche-"

There is a noise at the door-

" Daddy ji namaste-"

Aman’s jaw dropped for a moment. He can’t believe the level of his stupidity.

Aman wants to slap upon his face. 

“Did you say something? Sorry I couldn't hear it", the man says.

“No… nothing… nothing at all." Aman emphasizes on 'nothing'.

“Okay". 

Now Aman feels what real tension feels like.

Aman feels as if the examiner is giving question paper. Chemistry exam... and he opens the leaflet, recognizes every question but- his brain feels as blank as vacuum.

He closes his eyes for a moment. 

" Pati hain wo tera. Jallad nahi hain..”

“Point to hain waise…”Aman thinks.

So he opens his eyes expecting his husband in front of him. But all he can see is vacuum again. Aman feels started for a moment.

“Hey. I am here", a voice comes from the tool near to the bed, “if you are searching for me".

Aman turns his with the speed of a bullet and finds his husband sitting on the tool. He gets a bit confused. Why is he sitting on the tool...not in the bed...is he-?

Aman feels as if he is hearing,

“Ummm... You know... I can't spend the night with you. I have my lover but I am forced to this marriage. I think you will never be happy with me..."

“Are you feeling sleepy?” Aman can hear the actual voice now.

“No. Not really.” 

“Hmm".

Awkward silence embarks on.

“Actually I thought you would feel uncomfortable if I sat on the bed without your permission...so I thought to sit on the tool... permission hain...again I am completely okay sitting on this tool if you want".

“No no…It’s fine...fine", Aman says feebly. Aman restores to a distance so that there is enough place for his husband to sit. The man climbs the bed . Then resting his head against the bed he yawns. “The day was exhausting... wasn't it?"

“Yes...yes".

Aman now realizes how skillfully he is screwing up with just yes-no answers. He gathers some words in his head and practices a bit to say it. He looks at him and notices-

THE FREAKING TRIANGLE TATTO!

Aman wants to faint. 

Then he digs his own grave for the second time .

“Are you virgin?"

“Um... Yes. I had kissed a boy in my childhood. Nothing more..."

Aman feels spellbound at his own stupidity. He just wants this night to be spent soon...

“Mujhe laagta hain apki tabiyat zara thik nahi hain. I think you should take rest", his husband says. 

Aman nearly jumps from the bed.

“W-what happened?”

“I am coming...wait for a moment".

Aman heads to the drawer. He opens the drawer and takes a small wooden box out of it. Better to do something than screwing up with nonsense replies…he thinks.

He climbs the bed with the box. Kartik understands. He leans a bit. Aman takes the traditional golden nose ring out of the box. 

“You know there is a story behind this ritual”, the man says while looking at Aman. “Please don't stare at me. You want to make me dead. Please don't stare at me", Aman thinks while making him wear the golden nose ring. Occasionally his fingers are touching his cheeks. He wants to touch him...

The next moment embarrassment grabs Aman and he ends up blushing like hell.

“Actually… I am feeling a bit pain near to my shoulders ...main thora late jayu?’ Aman manages to utter. 

“…Of course!"

Aman’s head touches the pillow. Ahh!... sleep, please come. He sees his husband lying beside him too. Okay sleep… go now. Aman sighs.

There is acute silence. And the silence is maintained for next 10 minutes.

10 minutes later…

Aman finds himself staring at his husband. He stares the way an artist stares at his model…

Aman feels his mind playing games with him. Sleep is playing hide and seek. He gets up. Climbing down the bed he heads to the balcony. Walking a few steps he suddenly halts and turns back. He returns. He puts the sheet over his husband tenderly. He again heads to the balcony.The moon seems so lonely...

……..

He has to go to sleep. He returns to his bed with small steps. But while trying to climb mishap occurs. At first he gets his feet hit by the corner of the bed and somehow his leg gets twisted leaving him in intense pain. He sat on the bed with his legs flanging. He can't even move for the pain feels increasing. 

Aman waits for the pain to get feeble so that he can go to sleep like the man lying beside him.

Suddenly he feels his feet getting touched by someone...

He gets a shock at first. He looks down finding his husband near to his feet.

“Mr. Singh! What are you-

“Kartik… please… And is this portion paining?"

" Y-yes". 

Kartik inspects for a moment. Then giving a swift reverse twist he pulls his leg in a certain way. 

Before he could say anything Kartik kissed upon his feet. Aman is interrupted.

He saw his husband gently nurturing his feet. “Dard ho raha hain abhi?”, his husband asks.

“Dard nahi ho raha…and thank you so much.” Aman says smilingly.

" I think my legs are paining. Maybe I danced a bit zyada earlier!” Kartik says.

At this moment both Aman and Kartik laugh together comfortably for the first time. Kartik further says," That song is my personal favorite. Maybe others felt irritated for playing it in loops...but apko pata hain wo song mujhe bohut pasand hain!” he states with his puppy eyes. 

“Please... 'tum' is better", Aman says ( " 'My Aman' is bestest...", he thinks).

“Okay...umm...just asking...did you go to the place where everyone was dancing? … evening pe? I felt as if I had got a glance of you..."

“No. No. I didn't go. I heard the song playing. I had to complete some rituals then", Aman gives a swift reply.

“Oh..."

Aman can't believe what kind of liar he is...

**_6 hours earlier..._ **

“Aman...Aman...abey Aman Singh!"

Aman turns his head a bit to find Rajani hiding near the entrance to the room.

“Mandap mein jaane Ka

Jiju ko dekh ne ka...

Aur yaha manage karne ka...

DONE"

She used the sign language only Tripathi kids can understand. 

Aman looked at his mom chanting mantras. Aman repeated as he was said. Sunaina sprinkles holy water with bael leaves over his son. Then taking a spoon full of paramanna she said,

“Mu khol",

Aman opened his mouth.

“Thora bada karke mu khol, beta."

" Aur kitna bada mu kholu?...itna sa hi to mu hain...", Aman said with a smile.

" Mujhe pata hi nahi chala ki mera Guddu itna bada kab ho gaya", Sunaina said," Physics professor jab bana tab bhi tu mera chota sa Guddu hi tha...aj itna bada kaise ho gaya...” tears filled her eyes.

" Maa...ro rahi ho aap!...maat ro maa", Aman said while taking the silver bowl on his hand. " Ab tum mu kholo", Aman said.

" Nahi beta ye sirf tere liye-

" Agar ye sirf mere liye hain...to mein bhi sirf aapka hi beta hoon...aur mera khusiya aur saab Kuch aapka bhi hain...hain na maa?", Aman wiped her tears. 

" Jite rah , beta. Sukhi raho...Rajani beta...” Sunaina raised her voice.

" Haa chachi", Rajani arrived.

" Beta...tu Guddu ko wo kumkum aur chandan ka bindi laga de...dekh na...bhul na ho... mein thori der baad aati hoon...", Sunaina gradually left the room.

Rajani sat in front of her brother. She placed a hand over his head. Aman took her hand and placed it over his heart. Rajani placed her hand tenderly over his cheek. They stared at each other exchanging countless of emotions... through such a language that only Tripathi kids can understand.

Then they hugged each other tightly as if someone is trying to make them apart. 

" Jiju ko paake iss behen ko bhul to nahi jayega?"

There was something in her voice that Aman's tears fell upon her shoulder. Rajani patted on his back. She hugged him tighter.

After a minute she loosened her bond and wiped her tears. " Chal...bohut senti ho liye...ab kumkum lagati hu", Rajani takes the plate. She mixed the kumkum with Chandan and other necessary things. She lifted his brother's face and kissed upon his forehead. Then she applied the kumkum cautiously over the part she had kissed previously. 

" Chaalo bhai...our mission is yet to be completed", Rajani said winking at Aman.

Aman this time laughed nervously. 

Downstairs...full khandan was dancing. Jhum rahe hain sab...thumke laga raha hain jitne man chahe. But the guy attracting everyone with his stunning step was none other than the dulha himself.

Rajani and Aman stepped downstairs with a little haste. Aman felt his heart bumping. He could hear the song playing 

" _Jo bhida tere..."_

Rajani suddenly stood still and stopped Aman. “statirs ke samne bohut relatives hain...agar pakde gaye to ye kiu wo kiu dulha ka ritual complete hua ya nahi...uffff...chal mere saath chal!", Rajani pulled his hand and climbed the stairs back. 

" Arey Aman! tu yaha kya kar raha hain? sare rasame ho gayi itni jaldi?"

“He forgot the way to bathroom", Rajani said in haste and ran with him.

“Huh?” chaichi made surprised Pikachu face. 

Then they ran ran ran. Rajani nearly collided with Kussum. “Ouch!", Kusum said, " itna bhaagte hue kaha ja rahe ho?"

" Shhhh! Kuch mat bolna. Agar koi puche ki dulhe ko dekha hain ya nahi...plzzz manage kar lena", Rajani said.

" Okkk commander!", Kusum saluted.

“Good", Rajani smiled.

Rajani ran a bit with Aman then suddenly stopped. Sending a flying kiss to Kusum she started running again.

Kusum caught the kiss.

After 10 minutes of bhaagam bhaag they reached a room. Rajani locked the room from inside and breathed out. 

“Hum... yaha... kiu ...aye?” Aman asked breathing fast. 

Rajani pulled him and almost threw him at a window.

Aman peeped and his heart became still. It might have lasted for a millisecond but it was enough to set Aman's heart on fire.

" Kya hua gaadhe?...mu kiu hata liya window se?", Rajani asked.

“He...he looked at me", Aman uttered while blushing like hell.

" Hawwwwwwww", Rajani teased.

......

" _Tune sharmake window se jhaka_

_To asihq surrender hua_

_Jo bhida tere naino se tanka_

_To ashiq surrender hua..."_

" Kya hua Kartik bro?...dance step bhul gaya?...ya kisine window se jhaka?", One of Kartik's friend asked laughingly.

“I felt as if I saw him", Kartik murmured.

" Wo chor...arey gana bajao!!"

The extremely catchy rhythm began again obliging everyone to give thumkas...

........

“My mind played game with me I think", Kartik says," I might have seen someone else-"

“No. It was actually me. Sorry for the jhut!” Aman says.

Kartik stops.

Aman stops.

They stare at each other.

They burst into laughter.

“Okay okay!” Kartik gives him a smirk.

Though Aman is now much more comfortable than before, he feels an arrow piercing his heart. “My heart can't take this much attack...kripa karo, husband mine", he thinks.

“Actually I like classical music so much. I do like songs from other genres but you know... classical is too close to my heart", Aman confesses.

“Really?", Kartik asks. Aman smiles a bit. 

"You know I think I am a bit thirsty...water bottle hain kya?...ahh I got a bottle"

“That’s not water-"

Kartik drinks before Aman could complete his sentence.

“Oops!... it's really not water...what is it?", Kartik askes.

“Badam doodh...", Aman face palms.

If Aman didn't face palmed he could see the fair tone of his husband's face turning red gradually.

Though there is a hidden smile tinged with coyness in Aman's face, he doesn't let his husband see that smile.

“Where are you going?"

Kartik assures with his eyes that he is not going anywhere. Kartik walks a few steps and stops suddenly. He comes back. Stopping near to Aman he says,

" Agar tumhe taqlif na ho to...can you sit on the bed for a few minutes?", Kartik asks.

Aman gets up immediately. He says “Sure!".

“…There is something more... please do not resist", saying this Kartik heads near to Aman. Aman feels a curtain of darkness embarking upon his eyes. 

“Please do not unfold this until I say so", Kartik requests.

" Hm...", Aman gulps.

5 minutes has passed. Aman can feel his other sensory organs becoming more and more active. The room was already filled with fragranced candles. But Aman feels the aroma getting stronger with the passing of time. He senses a new aroma...more appealing and soothing than the previous ones...his senses has already been accustomed to Lavender and Hyacinth... this aroma feels new...

An unexpected sound wave ripples through the room. It obliges Aman to unfold the blindfold.

He sees his husband. He climbs down the bed as if he is charmed. He walks small steps and sits before his husband...

He takes the bouquet of rajanigandha (tuberose) on this hand, inhales the fragrance and looks at his husband with dreamy eyes.

Kartik's Veena releases arohona of the raga belonging to thaat kalyan.

…Aman feels as if he is hearing the Veena crying...realising the words of love...

" _Shyam sunder meri_

_Aayi bhaban mein_

_Shyam murtiya_

_Mere man me_

_Nayan bhara bhara_

_Dekhi Shyam ki_

_Tere dan kahe_

_Shyam mere man me_

_Shyam sunder meri_

_Aayi bhaban mein"_

The surtaranga Kartik's veena was releasing gradually dims extracting the Shringaar Ras from the ambiance.

Aman puts the bouquet aside. He crawls to the man holding veena in front of him. The distance between them dies... Kartik can hear Aman's heartbeat. Kartik feels their heart syncing with the same rhythm. 

“How can you play like this...?” Aman covers his neck with both of his hands. Sending a shiver through his spine by moving his fingers slightly he whispers,

“...with my heart..."

Kartik moans as he feels a strong sensation around his neck dominating his senses. The think of bearing the first ever sign left by his love...his husband... triggers goose bumps with the feelings he wanted to feel for long. 

They lie...two lovers...side by side... enjoying the silence of night and each other's companion. Aman's face is upon Kartik's chest. Kartik puts his fingers over his neck. He touches his husband's special zones and let him shiver like hell.

“Won’t you let me sleep?” Aman asks.

“No. Not actually. It would be a matter of Shame if someone gets to know that Kartik Singh had let his husband 'sleep' at his wedding night..."

“But I did sleep at first", Aman says hiding his smile.

“I can say on the name of my beloved husband tha you didn't sleep…

...not for a single moment...” Kartik leans and preys upon his lips, sucking every drip of nectar from his Paarijaat. 

“The moon was so lonely...I noticed that previously...” Aman says with a dreamy voice. 

“Oh...you are talking about another one?” Kartik places a kiss againsthis forehead.

“Hmm?..."

“Because my moon is in between my arms...how can it feel lonely?”

Aman rests his head as well as his soul against the chest of his beloved...

" _আমি যামিনী তুমি শশী হে_

_ভাতিছ গগন মাঝে_

_মম সরসী তে তব উজল প্রভা_

_বিম্বিত যেন লাজে_

_তোমায় হেরি গো শয়নে স্বপনে_

_তাম্বুর রাঙা বয়ানে_

_মরি অপরূপ রূপ মাধুরী_

_বসন্ত সম বিরাজে_

_তুমি যে শিশির বিন্দু_

_মম কুমুদির বক্ষে_

_না হেরিলে ওগো তোমারে_

_তমসা ঘনায় চক্ষে_

_তুমি অগনিত তারা গগনে_

_প্রাণবায়ু মম জীবনে_

_তব নামে মম প্রেম মুরলী_

_পরানের মাঝে বাজে...."_

_I am the night and you are the moon_

_Floating on bosom of skies._

_Your glorious shadow in my lake_

_Radiates while it shines._

_I see you in my sleep,_

_In my dreams and hear your colourful voice._

_I adore your amazing beauty_

_Which adores my heart as colourful Easter-tide._

_You are a dew drop_

_That adores my heart of lotus._

_Without seeing you_

_Darkness descends in my eyes._

_You are like stars of dark skies,_

_Infuse soul in my life._

_My lute of love raises your tune,_

_Installing new life._


End file.
